Lost Light: Battling Darkness
by Rainpool of WaterfallClan
Summary: "Have you ever been looked down upon because of how you look or the strange things you could do? Having to carry the burden of knowing you killed all those closest to you. Having to wander the world, searching for that one place where you belong. Being called a freak, a misfit, a mistake. It's not easy living with this..curse..and it never will be."-Shadowfire (Next Update:?)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a cold, leafbare night. The wind blew hard and strong. The forest seemed asleep. Everything was quiet until a small light peered through the trees. It had a bright, yellow hue and it seemed to be running through the forest. Soon the light started to consume the forest as sounds of panicking cats filled the cats scrambled to escape the fire as it burned around them. In the middle of all this, there was one small warrior sitting in the middle of all the chaos. A small black tom with red flame like markings on his paws. Frozen to the ground where he sat. Unable to move. Horrified by the events he was witnessing.

A reddish-brown shecat with dark blue eyes was running by when she noticed the young warrior. As she stopped, she noticed a large tree beginning to fall above the black warrior.

"Shadowfire, look out!" She shouted as she ran to him. Suddenly, something in the young warrior's mind snapped as he looked back at the falling tree coming toward him. At that moment, he felt himself being pushed out of the way and onto the ground. Feeling a little dazed, he stood up and was horrified by what he saw. The reddish-brown shecat had pushed him out of the way and was now laying under the fallen tree.

"Mother!" He yelled as he ran over to the crushed shecat. He brushed his head against her's as she layed there barely breathing. She tried to lift her head to speak.

"Shadowfire...listen...you have to run...*cough*...before they...*cough*" The shecat began to cough up blood as she spoke. "Just remember...*cough*...I love...you..." Suddenly her head dropped to the ground like a pine cone falling out of a tree. Shadowfire continued to lay next to her as she lay there lifeless. Soon a white tom with brown paws ran by. As he did, he happened to look over and stop in his tracks.

"Applesky..." He whispered as he rushed over to them. As he approached them, Shadowfire stepped away as tears began to run down his face. The white tom brushed his head on the fallen shecat's head then he looked over at Shadowfire and glared.

"How could you...how could you kill your own mother?" He hissed. Shadowfire backed up with his tail between his legs.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to-"

"Don't give me that crap!" The white tom yelled as he stepped closer to Shadowfire.

"Eaglewind...I'm sorry." Shadowfire meowed as he continued to back up. Eaglewind unsheathed his claws.

"You monster!" Eaglewind hissed as he charged toward Shadowfire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The black tom nearly fell off of the branch he had slept on, as he startled awake. He shook his head as he sat up and tried to make sense of what just happened. _ It was just a dream Shadow...Just a dream.. _He thought as he started to stretch his legs and take in the beautiful, spring morning air. As he stretched his front legs, he began to spread a pair of red and black, dragon-like wings. _ Much better. Now...to find something to eat. _He then jumped from the branch and began to flap his wings. As he soared through the morning sky, he noticed a small bluish grey kit sitting in an alley surrounded by three older cats.

"Help! Somebody!" The kit mewed. _ Great...just what I need first thing in the morning...trouble. _Shadow sighed as he dived toward the group of cats. He landed behind a trash can just four tail lengths away. He quickly folded his wings so they wouldn't be visible. He stayed behind the trash can as he watched them.

"Alright kit. Give us the mouse and no one gets hurt." The big white, scruffy looking tom said as he inched closer to the kit. The kit backed up, clutching the little mouse in his little claws.

"No. This is for my mama. I saw it first!"The kit shouted as he shook with fear. Another big tom started to chuckle.

"Find then. I guess we'll just have to take it from you!" The three cats started charging toward the kit. Suddenly, Shadow jumped in front of the kit. The three cats immediately stopped in their tracks.

"Sorry, but you're just going to have to find your own food." Shadow meowed. The white tom backed up a little before speaking.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Just mind your own business." He hissed. Shadow closed his eyes and chuckled. The white tom suddenly charged at him, claws unsheathed. Before he could lay a claw on Shadow, he found himself laying on the ground. "What the hell?...ah.." He meowed. As he started to get up, he noticed that his right hind leg looked as though it had been burned.

Suddenly, black flames appeared and surrounded Shadow as the other cats cowered in fear.

"Now, you're going to leave this kit alone. Unless you want to be burnt to a crisp." Shadow meowed as the cats backed up some more.

"Let's get out of here." The white tom yelled.

"He's a freak!" Another one shouted before they finally took off with their tails between their legs. Shadow watched them run until they were out of side.

"Mousedung." He muttered under his breath. Suddenly, he felt something brushing up against his leg. He looked down to see the little bluish grey kit standing next to his right hind leg.

"Thank you for saving me." The little kit meowed as he smiled up at Shadow. Shadow looked down at him and smiled.

"Sure thing, kit." As Shadow spoke, a white, longhaired shecat came running toward them.

"Smokey! My baby! You're alright." She yelled as she snuggled the little kit. Shadow smiled at them. As he began walking away, the shecat looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for saving my baby." Shadow turned to her.

"Don't mention it." He said as he continued to walk away. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise. He turned around to see about five rocks, as big as a cat's paw, flying toward the kit and his mother. "Get down!" He yelled as he ran over to them. The two crouched down as Shadow spread his wings and shielded them. After they all hit, Shadow turned around to see the same group of cats laughing at him.

"What a freak!" The white one said as they turned around and disappeared out of sight. Shadow just growled at them under his breath. As he moved away from the other two, the shecat lifted her head and looked at him in horror.

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping a little closer to them. The white shecat grabbed her kit and backed up quickly.

"Stay away from us you...you...monster!" She screamed in a panic as she quickly ran away while carrying her kit by the scruff of its neck. Shadow closed his eyes and sighed as he folded his wings back in and started walking away.

_It's always like this. _He thought. _Everything is fine until they see my wings or see what I can do. Then they call me a freak, a mistake, a...monster. Maybe that's what I am, a monster. At least it feels that way. _As Shadow reached a tall oak tree, he spread his wings and flew up it, snatching a small bird that was perched on one of the branches. As he sat down on a branch and began to eat it, he continued to think. _ My mother use to tell me, "Don't let the shadows of life kill your light.", well I'm afraid they already have. If there is still any light left in me...I sure as hell don't know where it is. _

As Shadow finished the bird, he heard laughing coming from a twoleg nest just to the right of the oak tree. He looked down and saw three little kits playing in the grass inside a wooden fence. Shadow just smiled. _ If my light truly is lost, I'm afraid I'll never find it again. Just like my Warrior name, I too have abandoned hope. And without hope, there is no light._

_**Hope you guys liked chapter 1! Chapter 2 coming 5/21! Don't forget to review! **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Deeper in the forest, there were two cats wandering the forest. A white shecat with sparkling blue eyes and a fluffy tail, looked like she was disgging in some grass for something. An orange tabby shecat with green eyes, watched her as the white cat pulled, what looked like a weed, out of the ground.

"Did you find the herbs you were looking for?" The orange tabby shecat asked. The white shecat nodded.

"Yep. Once we take these back, we can get something to eat."

"Finally." The orange tabby shecat meowed as her stomach growled with hunger. As they started to walk back to their camp, the white shecat stopped and looked up. The orane tabby stopped and looked back at her.

"Angelfrost, what's wrong? The white shecat continued to stare. The orange tabby looked up and saw what she was staring at. The was a beautiful red bird perched on a thick branch high up in a tree. Angelfrost suddenly dropped the herbs and ran over to the tree. The orange tabby looked at her confused. "Angelfrost, what are you doing?" she asked. Suddenly, Angelfrost jumped up onto the lowest branch and slowly began climbing the tree. The orange tabby ran over to the tree. "Angelfrost, are you crazy? Get down! You're going to hurt yourself!" The orange tabby said in a frantic tone. Angelfrost continued to climbed the tree.

"Daisytail, be quiet! You're gonna scare it away!" Angelfrost said in a hushed tone. Daisytail just rolled her eyes.

As Angelfrost reached the branch that the bird was sitting on, she slowly creeped toward it. The bird started to notice the branch bending and flew off, just as Angelfrost leaped at it. Suddenly, Angelfrost lost her footing and slipped off the branch. She quickly unsheathed her claws and grabbed the end of the branch. As soon as she noticed she wasn't falling, she breathed a sigh of relief. Daisytail looked up at Angelfrost.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Daisytail screamed. "You're not a bird so quit acting like one! You can't fly!" Angelfrost smiled.

"Ah, come on. I can dream can't I?" Suddenly, the branch Angelfrost was holding onto broke. Angelfrost moved her feet frantically as she plummeted toward the ground. Suddenly, a black shadow swoped in and grabbed Angelfrost by the scruff, just as she was a tail length away from the ground. The shadow slowly placed her on the ground, then took off. Angelfrost, finally realizing she was on the ground, opened her eye. As quickly as the shadow came, it suddenly vanished. Daisytail ran over to Angelfrost.

"Whoa. What the heck was that thing? It was too big to be a bird. Anyway, let's get back to camp. Your father is going to start worrying about you." Daisytail meowed as she started back to camp. Angelfrost started following her but then she stopped to look back. She paused for a moment but then she continued following Daisytail.

Nearby, Shadow was sitting high on a branch, under the cover of some leaves. Shadow sighed. _ Man, that was too close. The cat is something else. Well, I better find a place to sleep for the night. Maybe it would be best if I stayed out of the forest. Don't want to run into anymore Clan cats. _Suddenly, Shadow spread his red and black wings and leaped off the branch. He thrusted his wings as he headed back toward twoleg place. He landed on the nearest dumpster. Then, he folded in his wings and curled up into a neat ball. As he tried to go to sleep, he kept thinking about that white shecat. _ That shecat...she acted like a member of WingClan...she seemed so happy and carefree. _Suddenly, Shadow shook his head. _Shadow, what are you doing? You're not suppose to have anything to do with Clan cats, much less be thinking of one. They're all the same...but..she seemed different some how...No, no stop it!...You abandoned the life of a Clan cat remember? You even abandoned your Warrior name... _Shadow closed his eyes. _I need to take care of myself. Look out for myself. Because, I'm all that I've got._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a beautiful spring morning. In a forest, there was a camp of Clan cats that went by the name WingClan. The camp was alive with cats talking and getting ready to go hunting. At, what looked like the Warrior's den, a smoky grey tom with yellow tabby markings and feathered wings and a black tom with red flame like markings on his paws and tip of his tail and black dragon like wings with red on the underside and bright red eyes, were walking out together.

"I wonder if we'll catch some birds today. What do you think, Shadowfire?" The smoky grey tom said as they sat outside of the Warrior's den. The black and red tom smiled.

"I hope so. I'm still getting the hang of flying though." The black and red tom meowed as a reddish brown shecat with dark blue eyes and feathered wings walked over to them.

"Good morning, Shadowfire and Stormtalon." The shecat said. Shadowfire jumped up and rubbed his head against her.

"Morning, mama. Are you gonna take us hunting today?" Shadowfire asked with a big smile on his face. The shecat smiled at him and giggled a little.

"Sure, why not. Stormtalon you coming with us?" Stormtalon nodded.

"Yes, Applesky." Stormtalon meowed.

"Alright. let's go then." Applesky said as they walked toward the camp's entrance. As they walked out of the camp and into the forest, Shadowfire's smile turned into a frown. All the leaves on the trees turned black and fell apart like ash. Soon, the forest smelled like smoke. Shadowfire franticly turned around to see Applesky and Stormtalon. Their eyes had turned red as they looked at him with an evil grin.

"Applesky, Stormtalon, what's going on?" He asked panicking. Soon, the whole forest was engulfed with flames. Shadowfire looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by fire. Applesky and Stormtalon walked closer to him.

"How could you? You destroyed everything, you monster!" Stormtalon screeched as tears ran down Shadowfire's face.

"It was an accident. I never wanted to-"

"You killed us all. Shadowfire, I'm so dissapointed in you." Applesky said. Shadowfire tried to reach out to her but as he did she turned into ash and blew away. Shadowfire curled into a ball and continued crying as the fire grew closer and closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Shadow jumped awake and nearly fell off the dumpster he was sleeping on. Shadow breathed heavy as he tried to calm down and collect his thoughts. _ Another nightmare. Why does this keep haunting me? _Shadow thought as he stood up and stretched. He looked around for a moment, then he spread his wings and took off into the sky. _ Maybe flying around a while will clear my head. _The sky was a clear blue with lots of white, fluffy clouds floating all around. Shadow flapped his wings harder and flew in and out of the clouds. As he enjoyed the beautiful blue sky, he noticed a formation of birds below him. As he watched them, he flew behind a cloud and waited until the right moment to grab one. As soon as they got close enough, Shadow dived at one of the birds at the end of the formation. As he sunk his teeth into, the bird screeched and fought. Shadow dived toward the ground as the bird in his mouth struggled less and less. When Shadow finnally landed on a branch in a tall tree, the bird had gone completely limp.

As he ate the bird, he started thinking about the dream he had. _ I need to stop dwelling on the past. What's done is done. I can't take it back...no matter how much I want to. But...Mother. _Suddenly tears started running down Shadow's face. _ I'm sorry...I couldn't..._

Then, Shadow started thinking about his mother. He thought of an image of himself as a small apprentice, snuggled close to a reddish brown shecat with dark blue eyes and feathered wings. He appeared to be crying as the shecat put her paws around him and began singing.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now,

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

Suddenly, Shadow was startled by the sound of dogs barking. _That sounds really close but I've never seen dogs around here before. _Shadow thought as he finished his bird and flew off in the direction of the barking. Shadow looked down, trying to find the source. Suddenly, he saw the small bluish grey kit he had helped the other day being chased by a big brown dog. Shadow swoped down toward them as the dog chased the small kit into the woods. The kit ran as fast as he could while dodging the dog as he tried to bite down on the kits small body. Suddenly, the kit tripped over a large stick and rolled into a nearby tree. As the kit tried to get up, the dog slowly stalked toward him, cornoring him against the tree. As the dog got ready to eat the kit, Shadow dived in and jumped on it's back. Shadow sunk his teeth and claws into the dog's neck. The dog howled in pain as it tried to throw Shadow off. Shadow hung on for as long as he could, but when the dog slammed Shadow into a tree, Shadow lost his grip and fell to the ground. The dog immediately spun around, grabbed Shadow by his right hind leg, bit down hard, and tossed Shadow into another tree. The kit hid behind a nearby tree as he watched in horror. Shadow struggled to get up as the dog charged at him again, teeth beared. Shadow's paws suddenly alit with flames as the dog leaned down to bite into Shadow again. As soon as the dog was close enough, Shadow swiped one of his fiery paws against the dog's left eye, blinding him. The dog yipped and howled in pain, flinging his legs in every direction. As Shadow tried to crawl away from the dog, one of it's feet kicked Shadow in the head, knocking him unconcious. The dog ran back toward the twoleg place as Shadow layed against the tree, motionless. The kit looked over at him but then he just turned around and ran off.

Farther in the forest, Angelfrost and Daisytail were running in the direction of twoleg place. Daisytail breathed heavily as she tried to keep up with Angelfrost. Daisytail sighed.

"Angelfrost, why are we going this way? Shouldn't we be running _away_ from the barking? What if there's trouble?" Daisytail meowed. Angelfrost looked back at her.

"Oh come on, Daisytail. Where is your thrill for adventure? It gets pretty boring at camp." Angelfrost said as Daisytail rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Angelfrost, you shouldn't go looking for troub-oof!" Suddenly, Angelfrost stopped dead in her tracks as Daisytail ran into her. "Hey, what was that for?" Daisytail shouted. Angelfrost didn't move as she stared ahead. Daisytail looked in the direction she was staring and froze too. "Is that a cat?" Daisytail asked as they stared at a black tom laying against a tree.

**Thank you for reading. The song reference above is Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift Feat. The Civil Wars. Please review! XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Angelfrost stared at the motionless cat as she walked toward him. Daisytail stayed back as she watched.

"Careful, Angelfrost. He could be dangerous!" Daisytail whispered. Angelfrost rolled her eyes as she got closer to the black cat.

"He's out cold. How dangerous could he be?" Angelfrost replied. When she got to the cat, she looked at him closely, examining his markings and possible injuries. She soon noticed the blood around his head and leg. She quickly looked back at Daisytail. "He's hurt! We have to help him!" Angelfrost shouted as she tried to put the cat on her back. Daisytail quickly ran over to her in a panic.

"What are you doing? We can't take him back to camp! What if he's a dangerous rogue or loner?! Icestar will not approve of this!" Daisytail yelled. Angelfrost glared at her.

"We can't just leave him to die. As a medicine cat, I can not bring my self to leave a cat in need. Clanborn, Rogue, or otherwise. I don't care what my father says. This cat needs help and I'm going to help him. Now, are you going to help me carry him or not?" Daisytail looked at her then sighed.

"Alright, but I still think this is a bad idea." Daisytail said as she helped lift the cat so that his front half would be on Angelfrost's back and his back half would be on Daisytail's back. They preceded to carry the cat threw the forest and back to their camp.

Back at FrostClan camp, the camp was very busy with cats carrying in prey, eating, and sharing tongues. A light blue tom with yellow eyes walked out of the leader's den and toward the medicine cat's den, when a reddish brown shecat with blue eyes ran up behind him.

"She's not in there you know. She went out with Daisytail at dawn to gather some herbs or something." The shecat said. The light blue tom turned around and faced the shecat.

"You mean they haven't come back yet?" The light blue tom sighed. "Rosecloud, when Angelfrost gets back, tell her I want to see her in my den." The light blue tom meowed as he walked back toward the leader's den. Rosecloud started walking toward the fresh kill pile when she saw Daisytail and Angelfrost coming through the camp enetrance. She ran over to them.

"Hi guys. What took you so long? Icestar wanted to-" Rosecloud froze. Angelfrost and Daisytail struggled as they tried to carry the tom through the entrance. Rosecloud ran up to Angelfrost. "What are you doing? Bringing an unknown cat into camp? Have you guys lost it?" Daisytail and Angelfrost gently set the black tom down and Daisytail looked at Rasecloud.

"I asked Angelfrost the same thing. It was all her idea." Daisytail meowed. Angelfrost growled.

"What was I suppose to do, leave him there to die? He needs help and I'm going to help him!" She hissed as she grabbed the tom by his scruff and dragged him into the medicine cat's den. Daisytail shook her head then headed for the fresh kill pile. Rosecloud ran inside the medicine cat's den. Angelfrost looked at the tom, examining his injuries and grabbing the right herbs she would need to treat them. Rosecloud shook her head.

"You know Icestar isn't going to be happy about this. Also, he told me he wanted to see you in his den when you got back." Angelfrost continued to look through herbs and seperate some of them. She sighed.

"I'll talk to him later, first I have to stop this tom's bleeding." Angelfrost said as she put some leaves on the wounds that were bleeding. Rosecloud sighed.

"Fine. Then you tell him. I'm not going to get in trouble. You better hope that tom doesn't wake up and attack you." Rosecloud meowed in a concerned voice. Angelfrost looked at her.

"I can take care of myself. I'll be fine." Rosecloud shook her head and walked out of the den. As Angelfrost checked the tom for more injuries, she noticed his wings. Any normal cat would be freaked out and maybe a little scared, but not Angelfrost. She looked over the leathery wings carefully, admiring them. _ Oh wow. They're beautiful, but I've never heard of a cat having wings. He must get a lot of strange looks... _Angelfrost let go of the tom's wings and looked at his red markings. As she looked at them closely, she noticed that the fur around his paws looked like they had been slightly singed and they smelled like smoke. _That's strange...it smells like someone lit his paws on fire or something...then again...the ground near where he was laying looked like it had been burnt. _Suddenly, Angelfrost heard the sound of paw steps coming toward the den. She quickly ran out to the entrance and looked. It was Icestar. He looked at Angelfrost with a stern look. Angelfrost sighed. She knew that look. She was in trouble.

"Angelfrost, where have you been and what is this about you bringing an outsider into camp? Do you realize you have just put us all in danger? What if he attacks us once he awakens?" Icestar hissed. Angelfrost growled.

"Father, he's hurt. I had to help him and he isn't a danger, he's hurt!" Icestar growled and glared at her.

"You don't know what he is capable of. He could still be a threat to us and-" Icestar started but then Angelfrost cut him off.

"Then I'll take full responsibility for him." Angelfrost meowed as she glared at Icestar. Icestar didn't say anything for a few moments but then he sighed.

"Alright. I will allow you to treat him but once he is back to full health...I want him gone! Understand?" Angelfrost's face lit up into a smile.

"Understood. Don't worry father, I'll keep an eye on him!" Icestar nodded then headed back to his den. Angelfrost walked back into her den and sat next to the tom. _ Now if only I knew your name... _She thought as she layed down next to him and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Angelfrost wandered deep into the forest. She couldn't tell if it was daylight or not. There was an eerie fog that covered the forest like a thick blanket. Angelfrost tried to figure out where she was and if there was anyone else there. She just kept walking until she noticed something fly overhead. _ A bird? _She thought. She watched the figure fly above her then land on a large rock infront of her. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the figure and realized it wasn't a bird, it was a cat with feathered wings! It was a blue and white shecat with bright blue eyes and her wings were a dark blue. Angelfrost just started at the shecat in amazement. The shecat looked down at Angelfrost as she began to speak.

"Angelfrost, I have brought you here because FrostClan is in danger." Angelfrost snapped out of her dazed state and looked up at the shecat with concern.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Angelfrost asked.

" A cat with great strength seeking power and revenge. The fire of shadows shall save you, but be warned, fire can be a great weapon against your enemies, but if it is not handled carefully, it can destroy everything!" The shecat said as she began to fade. Angelfrost ran to her.

"Wait, what do you mean "The fire of shadows"? Who are you?" Angelfrost shouted but the shecat was gone.

Suddenly, Angelfrost jumped awake. She looked around and realized she was in her den. _ It was a dream?...a prophecy from StarClan but...who was that strange cat...and... _She looked over at the black tom who was still sound asleep. _ The fire of shadows... _Suddenly, Angelfrost quickly stood up and started backing away from the tom as he began to move. Shadow slowly opened his eyes and blinked, still alittle dazed. Then, his eyes opened wide and he jumped up to his feet, only to fall back down because of his hurt leg. Angelfrost cautiously walked over to him. "It's alright, you're safe now." She whispered. Shadow shook his head and looked at her.

"Where...where am I and...why did you bring me here?" He said with a bit of anger in his voice. Angelfrost smiled at him.

"You're at FrostClan's camp and...I looked after you're injuries." Shadow looked at his hurt leg and noticed the leaf laying on it. Shadow thought for a moment then turned back to Angelfrost.

"You're a medicine cat, but...why would you bring an outsider into your camp? For a medicine cat, that's pretty stupid." Shadow meowed. Angelfrost growled.

"Excuse me? I just saved your life pal! The least you could do is be grateful!" She hissed. Shadow growled back.

"I never asked you to help me! You should have just minded your own business!" Shadow snapped.

"Well maybe next time I will!" Angelfrost yelled.

"Good!" Shadow hissed.

"Fine!" Angelfrost shouted as they both turned their backs to each other. They both just sat there for a while without speaking to each other. Suddenly, Shadow's stomach began to growl. Angelfrost turned toward him.

"Sounds like you're hungry. I'll go get you something." Angelfrost said. Shadow sighed.

"I can take care of myself." Angelfrost glared at him as she ran out of the den. Shadow layed down and looked around the den. He started to remember a time when he was in a medicine cat's den.

It was a bright, sunny day. WingClan's camp was full of activity. Warriors were eating and sharing tongues while laying in the sun, Apprentices were hard at work training, hunting, and cleaning out the Elder's den. A smoky grey tom with yellow tabby markings and feathered wings and a black tom with red flame like markings on his paws and tip of his tail and black dragon like wings with red on the underside and bright red eyes ran across the clearing and into the medicine cat's den.

"Crowfrost! Shadowfire burnt me again." The smoky grey tom shouted. The black tom sighed.

"It was an accident, I was aiming for that mouse in the bushes...that turned out to be your tail..." Shadowfire said as he sat down and lowered his head. A black and white tom with light blue eyes and feathered wings walked toward them from farther back in the den. The tom sighed.

"Shadowfire, how many times must I tell you, never use your powers for hunting. It's dangerous." He said. Shadowfire lowered his head even more. The smoky grey tom looked at him and pushed his muzzle up against Shadowfire's neck.

"He didn't mean to. He was just trying to serve the clan. Besides, it doesn't hurt THAT bad." The grey tom meowed. Crowfrost walked over to him.

"Alright Stormtalon, let's see it." He said as the grey tom moved his tail toward him. The fur at the end of his tail had been completely burnt off. The black and white tom rolled his eyes as he examined Stormtalon's tail. "Well...it doesn't look too bad...the fur on the end of your tail should grow back in time...but I am going to have to treat that burn. Shadowfire, you need to be more careful next time. You're a warior now. You can't keep pulling stunts like this. You're not an apprentice anymore so stop acting like one!" Crowfrost said. Shadowfire nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder I promise!" Shadowfire said.

Suddenly, Shadow was woken out of his daydream by the sudden slap in the face by a dead mouse. Shadow immediately stood up and shook his head. He looked over at Angelfrost who was laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow hissed. Angelfrost smirked.

" I believe that is a mouse deary." She said smiling. Shadow sighed.

"I know WHAT it is, what I want to know is why you threw it at my FACE! " Shadow growled. Angelfrost glared at him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been nothing but an ASS to me since I kind of...you know...saved your LIFE!" Angelfrost growled. Shadow backed up and sighed.

"Alright, I admit that I could have been a bit nicer to you and...I'm sorry. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me." Shadow meowed. Angelfrost smiled.

"Your very welcome and...I guess I'm sorry for insulting you and...throwing a dead mouse in your face...even though it was pretty funny." Angelfrost said while giggling a little. Shadow smiled as he picked up the mouse and began eating it. Angelfrost suddenly turned around and headed for the entrance of the den. Shadow, looking confused, picked up the rest of the mouse and ran after her until he was standing next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shadow asked through a mouth full of chewed up mouse. Angelfrost's eyes widened.

"Oh no, he's coming." Angelfrost said. Shadow looked at her confused as he swallowed the last of the mouse.

"Who? Who's coming?" Shadow asked.

"My father..." Angelfrost replied as they watched Icestar, golden colored shecat with amber eyes, and light brown tom with green eyes walk toward the medicine cat's den.

**Dun..Dun...DUH! What's going to happen now that Shadow is back in a clan...sort of? Who was that misterious shecat and what did she mean by "The fire of shadows" ? Keep reading to find out! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've been trying to keep writing even though I have a serious sinus infection AND a stomach virus on top of it. Well, don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow! XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Look, just stay quiet. I'll handle this." Angelfrost said as Icestar, and the other two warriors with him, approached them. Icestar glared at Shadow. Shadow stared back at him. He was no stranger to this kind of treatment. Quite frankly, it pissed him off. This cat wasn't so tough. Shadow could easily burn him to a crisp but he instead kept his thoughts to himself. Icestar looked down at Angelfrost.

"I see he is awake. How bad are his injuries?" Icestar asked in a not-so-pleased tone. Angelfrost nervously chuckled.

"Well...uh...not too bad but...his leg is badly hurt. He'll be limping for awhile. I think he should stay with us until his leg fully heals." Angelfrost replied. Icestar turned his attention back on Shadow. Shadow growled slightly.

"Is that so. Fine. What is your name?" Icestar asked. Shadow snorted.

"Shadow. My name is Shadow and thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass. Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Shadow meowed as he started to walk away but then Angelfrost jumped in front of him.

"Your not going anywhere until that leg is healed! Now, get back in that den and REST!" Angelfrost hissed. Shadow's eyes grew wide as he jumped back. No shecat had EVER talked to him like that. Shadow sighed as he walked back into the medicine cat's den. Angelfrost walked toward Icestar and smiled. "See, I have everything under control." She said as she followed Shadow back into the den. Shadow was laying down as Angelfrost walked pass him.

"You didn't have to be so bossy." Shadow complained.

"Well, you left me with no choice. I can't let you leave while you're still injuried." Angelfrost said as she sorted through some herbs. Shadow raised his head.

"You don't understand. If I stay here, everyone of these cats are at risk. I'm a danger here." Shadow meowed. Angelfrost sighed then turned toward him.

"Just shut up and rest." Angelfrost snapped as she continued sorting herbs. Shadow grumbled as he layed his head down and fell asleep.

Soon Shadow found himself in a dark forest. He franticly looked around as smoke began to fill the air. He began to cough as he started to run. He could feel a sudden rush of heat follow behind him. He closed his eyes as he continued to run. Never looking back and never slowing down. As he ran, he continued to feel the heat get closer and closer to him. He huffed and coughed as the smoke became thicker and heavier. Soon, he hit the ground from exhaustion as he turned around to see flames, in the shape of angry cats, run towards him. He closed his eyes and yelled in fear as the flames began to consume him. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling him.

"Shadow...Shadow...Shadow!"

Angelfrost shook his shoulder as his eyes flew open and he suddenly sat up with a yelp. Startled, Angelfrost stepped back. Shadow looked at her with panic in his eyes, as he started to realize where he was, he began to calm down. Angelfrost took a step toward him, looking concerned.

"Shadow, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" Angelfrost asked. Shadow sighed and looked at her.

"Yeah...it was nothing." He said. Suddenly, Shadow realized something. She had called him by his name but...he never told her what it was. "Wait...how did you know my name?" He asked as he stood up. Angelfrost chuckled.

"Oh...just a lucky guess...hehe. Are you sure you're alright?" Shadow glared at her.

"I said I was fine alright. Just drop it!" He hissed as he walked to the den's entrance and sat down. Angelfrost walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Fine. But, when you want to talk, I'm here. So, do you want more to eat?" Angelfrost said. Shadow looked down at his stomach as it started to growl. Angelfrost smiled. "That's what I thought. Come on, the fresh kill pile is this way and it wouldn't hurt to get out of that den for awhile." Angelfrost walked out of the den as Shadow began to slowly follow, being careful with his injured leg and keeping his wings folded in tight. Angelfrost watched him as he cautiously looked in every direction before walking out of the den. The sun had been just rising over the horizon. Some of the warriors had already headed out on patrol. Some of the queens and elders were sitting around watching the young kits play. Angelfrost smiled as she walked toward them. Shadow slowly followed her. When they approached the group, everyone went silent. They watched as Angelfrost and Shadow walked up to them. Angelfrost smiled. "Hello everyone...I want to introduce you to a guest of mine...he will be staying with us for a while. His name is Shadow." She said as she turned toward Shadow. "Shadow, these are some of our queens, elders, and kits." Shadow awkwardly stood behind Angelfrost as the other cats stared at him. Everyone was afriad to approach him until a small fluffy white kit with one flopped ear, bravely walked up to him. Shadow watched as the small kit walked over to him and sat down infront of him, looking up at him with it's bright green eyes. Shadow wasn't sure how to react. He just looked down at the kit in confusion. The kit smiled at him.

"Hi. You're cool looking." The kit said. Shadow, not knowing what to say, looked down at the kit.

"Uh...thanks I guess." He meowed. The kit smiled as she crouched down to look at his paws.

"Wow. Your feet look like they're on fire!" She yelled.

"Heh heh...you have quite the imagination kit." Shadow meowed as he gently pushed the kit back with his paw. The kit turned around and smiled.

"My name is Snowkit by the way. So where did you come from? Are you a Rogue? Are you evil? You look evil. Did you-" Before the kit could finish, Angelfrost covered Snowkit's mouth with her paw.

"Uh...I think we should save the questions for later. Uh...Shadow, why don't I show you the rest of the camp." Angelfrost smiled nervously. Shadow, looking annoyed, nodded. As soon as they were alone, Angelfrost turned to Shadow.

"Sorry about that. Snowkit is just very curious. She didn't know-" Angelfrost began but Shadow suddenly cut her off.

"No, it's fine. She's right though. I am evil. All I know how to do is hurt others." Shadow meowed as he kicked the ground with his front paw. Angelfrost looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you in the past and I don't need to know unless you want me to, but what I do know is you're not evil Shadow. If you were, you would have attacked me the moment you woke up." Shadow looked up at her and sighed.

"Believe what you want, but you haven't seen the real me." He said. Angelfrost put her paw on his and smiled as he looked up at her in surprise.

"I would like to." She said. At that moment, Shadow saw a kindness in her eyes that he had not seen in many moons since his mother died. He felt a warm, gentle feeling rising within him. Angelfrost, realizing they had been staring into each others eyes for a while now, quickly back up and cleared her throat.

"Well…uh….why don't I show you around our territory since you'll be here for a while." Shadow smiled.

"Oh…uh…sure. Why not." He replied as Angelfrost lead him out of the camp and into the forest.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As they walked through the forest, listening to the sounds of crickets chirping, birds singing, and watching the leaves fall from the trees, Angelfrost became very curious about Shadow's wings. She wanted to ask him about them the moment he woke up, but she was too afraid. Shadow looked around, smiling, as he turned toward Angelfrost and noticed she was staring at him. His smile turned into confusion.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Shadow asked. Angelfrost shoke her head and sighed.

"Sorry. I guess I kind of spaced out there. You know, there is actually something I wanted to ask you." Angelfrost meowed. Shadow tilted his head.

"Well, what is it?" Shadow asked. Angelfrost toke a deep breath.

"Well…..uh….I was actually wondering about your wings and if…there were any more cats like you?" Angelfrost asked. Shadow suddenly stopped and looked down.

"….No…..at least…..not anymore. I'm the last." Shadow replied. Angelfrost frowned as she turned away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Angelfrost replied.

"It's alright. You didn't know. You're actually the first cat to even ask me about that, others just run and yell, "Look out! Here comes the freak of nature."" Shadow said. Angelfrost lowered her head.

"I guess it must be rough, you know being different and all. It seems like everyone is always so afraid of anything different than them but, you don't scare me." Angelfrost meowed. Shadow raised his head and looked at her.

"Well, you are pretty brave I'll give you that. But hanging around me is like playing with fire. Someone always gets burned." Shadow meowed. Angelfrost looked at him for a moment before turning her attention ahead of them. They had caught up to the one of the patrols heading back to camp. It was made up of three warriors and two apprentices. The two apprentices, one being an orange tom with bright yellow eyes and the other a white tom with blue eyes, were in the back. In front of them was a reddish brown shecat with blue eyes. Following next to her was a dark brown tom with yellow eyes. Leading them was Daisytail. As the patrol approached them, Shadow noticed the dark brown tom glaring at him. Shadow glared back, feeling a little uneasy. Daisytail walked up to Angelfrost with a smile.

"Hi, Angelfrost. What are you doing out here?" Daisytail asked. Angelfrost, using her tail, pointed at Shadow who was standing behind her.

"Just showing Shadow here around since he'll be here for a while." Angelfrost replied. The dark brown tom growled.

"So he can steal our fresh kill, huh? An outsider should not be a loud to know our ways. Especially some freak like him!" The dark brown tom hissed. Shadow growled slightly. He was debating on whether to walk away or just rip this cat's throat out. He just turned away without a word. Angelfrost glared at the tom.

"He's not a freak! Just because he looks different doesn't mean he is a freak. So why don't you just back off, Maplestorm!" Angelfrost growled. Shadow, completely shocked that someone would actually stand up for him, turned around and looked at Angelfrost. Maplestorm hissed.

"Just because you are the leader's kit, doesn't mean you are above the code, and you know what the code says about outsiders." Maplestorm meowed as he walked past them and stop right next to Shadow as he whispered in his hear. "Better watch your back, freak." Shadow just had a blank expression.

"If this is some attempt to scare me, it's pathetic." Shadow whispered back. Maplestorm snorted as he, and the rest of the patrol, continued back to camp. Daisytail gave Angelfrost a quick glance before following the others. Angelfrost watched them go before she walked over to Shadow.

"Sorry. Maplestorm is just a jerk. Don't listen to him." Angelfrost meowed. Shadow sighed.

"It's alright. I'm used to it. Thanks for standing up for me. You didn't have to do that." Shadow replied. Angelfrost gave him a smile.

"I couldn't just stand there and let him say those things and your welcome." She said before starting to walk again. "Come on. I still have to show you around." Shadow smiled as he followed her. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. It felt good to have a friend again.

….

After a good while of walking, they came to a small stream, deep in the forest, with a small rock formation on the bank. Angelfrost jumped up onto the rocks and looked down at Shadow.

"This is the Amberstream. It gets its name from how the sun shines on it at sunfall." Angelfrost meowed. Shadow walked over to the stream and looked in the water. He quickly pulled his head up and backed away from the stream. Angelfrost jumped down and walked over to him. "What's wrong? Did you see something?" Angelfrost asked. Shadow looked up at her, with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's getting late, we should probably head back to camp." Shadow said, quickly walking away from the stream. Angelfrost looked a little confused.

"Yeah. My dad will get worried. Let's go." She meowed as they bounded through the forest back to camp. When they walked through the entrance, Maplestorm and Icestar walked over to them. The two did not look happy.

"Where have you been? The medicine cat show not leave camp unless she needs to collect herbs and I do not see any herbs with you." Icestar growled. Angelfrost sighed.

"Father, I was just showing Shadow the forest." Angelfrost said. Maplestorm scoffed.

"See? She is letting this outsider know our territory so he can steal our prey!" Maplestorm yelled. Angelfrost and Shadow glared at him.

"No, that's not it at all! We just-"Angelfrost retorted until Shadow interrupted her.

"I have no intention in stealing your prey. I am grateful for your hospitality and would not take it for granted." Shadow replied while looking at Icestar straight in the eye. Icestar stared back for a moment then sighed.

"Alright. I believe you, but Angelfrost, you must let me know when you are leaving camp." Icestar meowed. Angelfrost nodded. Then, Icestar walked away. Maplestorm stepped closer to Shadow until they were almost nose to nose.

"You might have Icestar fooled, but I know your true intentions and I plan to uncover them, one way or another." Maplestorm growled then, he walked away. Shadow glared at him as he walked away then looked at Angelfrost.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your father." Angelfrost smiled.

"Don't worry about it. He always worries about me too much. You know fathers." Angelfrost meowed. Shadow lowered his head and frowned.

"No…I don't..." He whispered as he walked to the medicine's den, his head hung low. As he walked in the den and laid down in the nest Angelfrost made for him, he closed his eyes and thought back to his days in Wingclan.

"_Again!" yelled a white tom with brown paws and yellow eyes and feathered_ _wings, stood and watched as Shadowpaw ran toward another cat that was older and stronger. The bigger cat, with claws unsheathed, slashed at Shadowpaw's side, adding to the other bleeding wounds all over his body. Shadowpaw felled to the ground, covered in dirt and half-dried up blood. The White tom looked down at him angrily._

"_Again!" He yelled. Shadowpaw laid on the ground, looking up at the tom with tears in his eyes._

"_But….daddy….I...can't-"Shadowpaw pleaded until the tom interrupted him._

"_I said again! And that's Eaglewind to you. Now, again!" He yelled. Shadowpaw struggled to get back up. His legs shook as he stood there, breathing heavy. Suddenly, his legs gave way and he collapsed on the ground again. Eaglewind shook his head. "Pathetic. You're useless without using that curse of yours. You are a disgrace to the Wingclan name!" Eaglewind yelled as he kicked dirt into Shadowpaw's face and just walked away. Shadowpaw laid there, crying. _

"_I'm sorry daddy. I just can't do it. I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry."_

Those words echoed in Shadow's head. He had always hated his father. He wished he could have been better, stronger. _Can you see me now, Eaglewind? Do you see the monster you made me to be…..I may be the monster that killed everyone but you…..you were my creator. _Shadow thought. Angelfrost came into the den and laid down next to Shadow. Without saying a word, she closed her eyes and tried to dose off. Shadow looked over at her. _I got to say…..it feels pretty good to have a friend again…..that much at least…I can be happy about._ He thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Halloween is coming up next week and we are doing a Halloween special on the NightShadowRain Show! So be sure to check that out. Does everyone else hate Maplestorm or is it just me? :D Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shadow looked confused as he wander through what looked like a forest of shadows. Shadow ran through the evil forest as he heard demonic, evil laughter. He stopped and franticly looked around.

"Stop it! What do you want from me?! Just leave me the hell alone!" He screamed as the laughter grew louder and louder. Shadow laid down and covered his ears with his paws as the laughter kept getting louder and louder. "STOP!" He screamed as he jumped awake.

Once Shadow realized it was just a dream, he sighed and looked over at Anglfrost, who was still sound asleep. Shadow quietly walked out of the den and into camp. It was still dark out and the camp was pretty quiet. Only a few warriors were still up. Shadow started walking toward the camp entrance when suddenly, he felt something tug on his tail. It was Snowkit. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Where are you going?" Snowkit asked. Shadow looked down at her.

"None of your business kit. Go back to sleep." Shadow meowed as he continued walking. Snowkit followed.

"But I can't sleep and you're way cooler than sleeping." Snowkit meowed. Shadow sighed.

"You better get back to your den before your mother knows you're gone." Shadow said. Snowkit shook her head.

"She won't know. I'll be back before she ever wakes up. Come on, please take me with you?" Snowkit begged. Shadow sighed.

"Ugh…fine but stay close, ok?" Shadow meowed. Snowkit smiled and nodded. The two of them headed out of the camp and into the forest. Snowkit looked around in amazement. She had never been outside of camp before. Shadow took a deep breath as he opened up his wings. Snowkit looked at him in aw.

"Wow! Your wings are awesome!" Snowkit yelled. Shadow rolled his eyes. As he got ready to take off, he felt a severe pain go through his shoulders and down his whole body. He cringed as he folded his wings back in and winced. Snowkit looked at him in concern. "Are you alright?" She asked. Shadow looked at her.1

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I'm not fully healed yet." Shadow said as he sat down and looked up at the sky. "I guess now I know how it feels to be stuck on the ground. Never to touch the clouds or see the world from up above." Snowkit looked up at him in confusion. Shadow, noticing her staring at him, smiled at her. "Uh…don't mind me. I'm just talking to myself." He said.

"There you are!" Shadow turned around and saw Angelfrost running toward them. She did not look happy. "What are doing? You know kits are not allowed to be outside of camp!" Angelfrost hissed. Shadow sighed.

"She wouldn't leave me alone so, I let her come with me. Chill out. It's not like I was taking her away." Shadow meowed. Angelfrost sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just…..when I woke up and you weren't there….I..I just assumed you…."

"Left?" Shadow said, finishing her sentence. Angelfrost nodded. Shadow sighed as he sat back down. Snowkit just sat down next to him. "Angelfrost, I'm nearly healed and I'm going to have to leave sometime. It's all too clear that I'm not wanted here anyway. I don't belong in a Clan anymore. I need to be on my own." Angelfrost frowned.

"But, don't you get lonely being on your own?" Angelfrost asked. Shadow turned his head. "Shadow, you're not a danger to anyone here. I don't know why you keep thinking that." Shadow turned his head around and stood up.

"You have no idea how dangerous I really am." Shadow hissed. Angelfrost walked closer to him, glaring at him.

"I would if you would just tell me!" Angelfrost hissed.

"You wouldn't understand." Shadow snapped, turning his back on her. Angelfrost continued glaring at him.

"What wouldn't I understand? Just tell me!" Angelfrost hissed. Shadow started walking away from you.

"No. Now, drop it!" Shadow yelled as he started running away from them. Angelfrost growl and kicked the ground.

"That ignorant, stubborn, mouse brained, jerk!" Angelfrost yelled. Snowkit looked up at her.

"Angelfrost, do you and Shadow like each other?" Snowkit asked. Angelfrost turned around and looked at her.

"What? Me and him? That's nonsense. We're nothing alike. Besides, we need to get back to camp." Angelfrost said as she picked Snowkit up by her scruff and started carrying her back to camp. _Me and Shadow…..that would never work. He won't even open up to me…I wish he would just trust me enough to tell me what's wrong…Shadow…._

…

Shadow wandered through the forest, looking up at the beautiful night sky. _Should I really tell her the truth?...about my…fire…. _Shadow thought for a minute before shaking his head. _No…I can't…..if she knew…..she would just look at me like I'm a monster….like the rest of them….._

"Damn it!" He yelled as he stomped his front paw, when he did, a small puff of fire appeared as all four of his paws alit with black flames. Shadow stepped back and took a deep breath as the flames slowly went out. _None of this would have happened if I wasn't born….why am I even here… _Shadow looked up at the sky as Silverpelt, home of Starclan, shined brightly. _Why?...why me? And for what?...why did you give me this power?...was I born to destroy?...I guess it's the only thing I'm good at._

"I knew you were up to something." Shadow turned around to see Maplestorm stepping out from the shadows. Shadow turned to him and sighed.

"Bad move, Maplestorm. I'm not in the mood for this shit." Shadow hissed. Maplestorm grinned.

"You made the bad move when you came to my clan. I'm going to give you one last chance to leave or, have your life ended." Maplestorm growled. Shadow smirked.

"Mousebrain. I thought the warrior code states that a warrior does not always nee to kill their opponents to win a battle? Or are you going against the warrior code?" Maplestorm growled.

"I'm allowed to kill you if it means I can protect my clan. You had your chance to run. Now, fight!" Maplestorm yelled as he charged toward Shadow, claws unsheathed.

**CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm horrible! XD Next chapter coming 12/21. Have a great Thanksgiving you guys! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Maplestorm charged at him, Shadow crouched down, unsheathed his claws, waiting for the attack. Maplestorm swung his paw at Shadow's face as Shadow ducked his head and charged at his exposed stomach. Maplestorm jumped back and charged at him again. Shadow unfolded his wings and shot up into the air. Maplestorm stopped just below him and growled.

"Get back here and fight me, freak!"

"Stand down, Maplestorm." Shadow and Maplestorm looked around and saw Icestar and three other warriors standing nearby. Maplestorm lowered his ears as Icestar began to walk toward him. Shadow landed nearby and folded in his wings. Icestar glared at Maplestorm.

"What do you think you are doing? Picking fights? I expected better from you, Maplestorm. I am very disappointed. Get back to camp, now." Icestar growled. Without another word, Maplestorm nodded and ran off toward camp, along with the other warriors. Icestar walked over to Shadow. Shadow braced himself for what Icestar might say.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Icestar meowed with a smile. Shadow looked at him with a confused look.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Shadow replied. Icestar chuckled.

"Its okay, Shadow. I am not going to yell at you. I just want to get to know you." Icestar said as he sat down and looked up at the sky. Shadow, a little hesitant, sat down beside him.

"Why? No one else has ever cared." Shadow mumbled. Icestar looked at him.

"You know Shadow, when I look at you, I do not see a strange, winged cat. When I look at you, I see a young warrior who has lost his way." Icestar meowed. Shadow's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know I used to be a warrior?" Shadow asked. Icestar smiled.

"Angelfrost told me." Shadow sighed.

"Of course, but you are right, sir. I am lost. I've lost everything. I'm nothing more than a shadow of the cat I used to be." Shadow said as he put his head down and closed his eyes. Icestar frowned.

"Well, I cannot bring back what has been lost, but I can help you rebuild, start a new life, as a Clan cat." Icestar meowed. Shadow's eyes flew open as he raised his head and looked at Icestar.

"What?" Shadow asked. Icestar smiled.

"Shadow, would you like to join FrostClan?" Shadow was silent for a minute before shaking his head and looking back at Icestar.

"Thank you for the offer, Icestar, but I cannot accept." Icestar frowned as he stood up and began to walk away.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, let me know." Icestar meowed as he ran off into the forest. Shadow sighed as he stood up and began walking back to camp. _What should I do…this could be my last chance to be the warrior Applesky wanted me to be…..but…..what if I lose control again….but if I leave…Angelfrost…I'm sorry…but I cannot handle losing anyone else close to me. _

…

When Shadow had finally gotten back to camp, all the other cats had gathered around the highrock as Icestar was about to speak. Shadow sat down by the medicine cat's den as he watched. Icestar began to speak.

"Well, it is time again for one of our kits to become an apprentice. Snowkit, please step forward." Shadow watched as Snowkit walked to the front of the highrock and looked up. Shadow smiled as Icestar continued. "Snowkit, as StarClan watches over us and grants us with their blessings, I now called you, Snowpaw. Angelfrost has spoken with me and we understand that you admire the ways of a medicine cat. So, Angelfrost has decided to take you as her new apprentice." Icestar finished as Angelfrost touched noses with Snowpaw and everyone started chanting her new name. It made him think back to when he was made an apprentice.

_All of Wingclan chanted Shadowkit's new name, Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw smiled as he and his new mentor, Skystar, touched noses and everyone chanted his new name. His mother smiled at him as he bounded over to her, pressing his muzzle against her face. She purred as she spoke. _

"_I'm so proud of you. You're going to make a wonderful apprentice."_

Shadow smiled as he saw Snowpaw and Angelfrost running over to him.

"I'm an apprentice now!" she yelled in excitement. Angelfrost giggled.

"You're going to make a great Medicine cat someday." Angelfrost meowed. Shadow smiled as he put his paw on Snowpaw's head.

"Congratulations, kid." Shadow said. Snowpaw's face lit up with joy. She nuzzled Shadow for a second, before running off.

"Thank you. I'm going to see the other apprentices." She called as she ran over to the apprentice den. Angelfrost looked at Shadow and smiled.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you so happy. Why the sudden change?" she asked. Shadow looked at her then back at Snowpaw, who was playing with the other apprentices.

"She reminds me of myself when I was young. So eager to serve the Clan." Shadow meowed. After he said it, she lowered his head and closed his eyes. Angelfrost, feeling like something was troubling him, looked at him and smiled.

"We should get some rest. After all, you're leaving tomorrow…aren't you?" She asked as her smile turned into a frown. Shadow looked at her and sighed.

"Yes. I must be going as soon as possible." Shadow said as he walked into the den. Angelfrost watched him as he walked inside. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. _Shadow…. What will I do without you?Why can't you see that I…. _Angelfrost sighed before following him into the den and laying down next to him. She closed her eyes and thought about how this would be the last time they would sleep together. Shadow, glanced over at her and sighed. _I'm sorry Angelfrost…..as much as I want to stay…I can't…..I'm so sorry. _He then layed down his head and closed his eyes.

**Well, sorry it took sooooooo long for this one. I was really busy. Things are starting to heat up. Will Shadow leave the Clan and Angelfrost forever? Will Angelfrost admit her feelings to Shadow before it is too late? Find out 1/20! Bye Bye for now! XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When morning came, Shadow got up and walked over to the fresh kill pile. He at a small mouse before Angelfrost walked over to him.

"You're up…..and…you're still here." Angelfrost meowed as she lowered her ears. Shadow finished the mouse then looked up at Angelfrost.

"Yeah. I figured I would get a bite to eat before I left." Shadow replied. Suddenly, Snowpaw came running over to them and looked up at Shadow.

"Is it true? Are you leaving?" Snowpaw asked. Shadow sighed.

"Yes, I am. I must be moving on." Shadow meowed as he looked down at Snowpaw. Snowpaw frowned as she nuzzled her face against his neck.

"I'll miss you." Snowpaw mumbled. Shadow smiled.

"I'll miss you too, little squirt." Shadow said as he backed away from her and turned to Angelfrost. Angelfrost, avoiding eye contact, turned the other way.

"So, I guess….this is goodbye." Shadow sighed as he got closer to her, nearly nose to nose. Angelfrost quickly looked up at him and blushed.

"Let's not see it as good forever, just…goodbye for now." Shadow smiled at her as they looked into each other's eyes. Angelfrost still showed sadness in her eyes. Shadow sighed as he backed up a little and smiled at her. "Why don't we go hunting, just me and you, for old times' sake?" Angelfrost looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. I would like that." Angelfrost said. Snowpaw looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Oh, Shadow. Trying to act all noble. You just want to get her alone so you can confess your love for each other." Snowpaw smirked. Angelfrost and Shadow turned to look at her and blushed.

"We do not love each other!" They both said in unison. Snowpaw giggled.

"Whatever you say. I'll leave you two alone. See ya later, Shadow. Maybe next time I see you, I'll be a warrior." Snowpaw smiled as she ran off. Angelfrost and Shadow, still a bit flustered, exchanged glances before going off into the forest.

…

They spent the whole day running through the forest, hunting, and just spending time with each other. Shadow felt a happiness in him that he had never felt before. He started to wonder if he could really give all of this up but, what was more important? His happiness or, the Clan's safety? Angelfrost just smiled at him as she led the way. Shadow shook his head and smiled back. He figured he would think about that later. He wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted because it may not last much longer.

Soon, the two had reached the Amberstream. Angelfrost sat down by the water's edge as Shadow hesitantly joined her. Angelfrost looked over at him and noticed his hesitation.

"Shadow, is something wrong?" Angelfrost asked, concern in her voice. Shadow looked at her and sighed.

"Nothing, it's just, I don't like water that much is all." Shadow answered. Angelfrost looked down at the water and sighed. Shadow looked over at her and frowned. "You okay?" He asked. Angelfrost glanced over at him then back at the water.

"I wish you didn't have to go. Doesn't it get lonely living on your own?" Angelfrost said. Shadow lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Sometimes…but it's my punishment for what I've done." Shadow meowed. Angelfrost stood up and laid her head on his back as she laid closer to him.

"Please Shadow, tell me what happened. You can trust me." She pleaded. Shadow sighed.

"Alright. It was many moons ago. My Clan had already hated me for my….um...appearance. I was out hunting with my best friend, Stormtalon. We started playing near this large river and I got a little too rough. I accidently bur…um….scratched him in the face and he had been too close to the edge. Before I knew it, he…fell off the bank and into the river. The water sweep him away before I had a chance to help him. After that, I got angry with myself and…somehow…started a fire. It spread throughout the whole forest. It killed the majority of my Clan. My mother even died trying to save me. My father blamed me for her death and attacked me…..I ended up killing him. I was so angry, I could control myself. I can't let that happen again. So, I abandoned my old home, my warrior name, and anything having to do with Clan cats. That is, until you found me." Shadow said. Angelfrost looked at him with sadness. She rubbed her head against his.

"I'm so sorry Shadow. No wonder you blame yourself but, it was an accident. You never meant to do those things and I can see in your eyes that you have been suffering for so long. Shadow, I want to take that pain away. I want to make you happy again." Angelfrost meowed. Shadow smiled as he stood up.

"Angelfrost, close your eyes for a minute." Shadow said as Angelfrost looked up at him in confusion.

"What? Why?" Angelfrost asked as she smiled at him. Shadow chuckled.

"Come on, just close them." He said as Angelfrost closed her eyes. Shadow gathered as many dried leaves as he could and scattered them in the stream. Then he lit one of his front paws on fire and shot sparks at each of the leaves, setting them on fire. He then turned to Angelfrost and smiled. "Alright. You can open your eyes now." He said as Angelfrost opened her eyes and gazed in wonder at the beautiful sight. The fire made the water have an orange and yellow glow as if the whole river was a flame. Angelfrost smiled as she rubbed her head against his.

"Oh, Shadow. It's beautiful. How did you do this?" She asked. Shadow smiled down at her.

"Does it matter? Angelfrost, you've filled a whole in my heart that had been so empty for so long and I never want to feel that emptiness again. Angelfrost, I love you and I want to stay here….with you." Shadow meowed. Tears started to run down Angelfrost's face as she smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Shadow. You don't know how happy I am to hear that." She replied as they huddled together. On the other side of the river, on a branch high in a tree, sat another cat glaring down at the two. A devious smiled appearing on his face. Two more cats appeared behind him.

"Everything is in place, sir. We are awaiting your orders." One of them said. The lead cat turned to them and smiled.

"Let us begin." He meowed as the two nodded and jumped from the branch. The lead cat watched from above. As Shadow and Angelfrost sat on the bank, Shadow suddenly turned his head. Angelfrost looked up at him in surprise.

"Shadow? Is something wrong?" Angelfrost asked. Shadow now had a serious look on his face.

"I heard something. Someone is watching us. Be on your guard." He said as Angelfrost nodded. Soon, a group of cats surround them. Shadow stood up and growled. Angelfrost kept her back to Shadow as she looked at the cats in shock. Shadow hissed. "What is the meaning of this? What do you want?" He yelled. Soon, another cats flew down from the branch and landed in front of them. The cat had an old cloth over him, covering his face and most of his body. Shadow growled at him then looked in shock as he noticed, this cat had wings! "Who are you?" He hissed. The cat chuckled.

"What's the matter, Shadowfire? Don't you recognize your old friend?" The tom screeched. He suddenly ripped off the cloth and Shadow gasped and took a few steps back. Angelfrost looked at Shadow in alarm.

"Shadow, who is it? Do you know him?" She asked. Shadow froze in shock as he tried to talk.

"How…how can this be?...I…I saw you fall!...You can't be alive!" He yelled. Angelfrost looked at Shadow.

"Shadow, who is he?" Angelfrost shouted. Shadow glared at the smoky grey tom as he smirked.

"It's…it's Stormtalon."

**Whoa! Talk about a plot twist! XD How is Stormtalon alive and what does he want with Shadow? What will Shadow do now that he past has finally caught up with him? Find out next time! XD**


End file.
